Push
by gNatRat
Summary: ABANDONED Kagome and Inuyasha have built up far too much tension to turn back. When Kagome returns to the Feudal Era Inuyasha is forced to show his feelings. What does that mean? Well read and find out! T for now, maybe M later.
1. Chapter 1

Black hair flew about, music blasting from the small black rectangle which periodically leapt so many centimeters into the year with a great noise from the speakers. Two socked feet, the socks white with pink and blue ducks on them in a row around the ankle while the rest of the white went up to two scraped knees, danced around the beige carpet of the room.

The window to the room was thrown open to the night air, the wind blowing in and pushing the curtains into the light of the room with the scent of fresh rainfall and blossom from the tree outside.

Kagome Higurashi was dancing about to the beat of a popular song for that time, until another came along and threw that one song from the charts and topped it out.

A white tank top, pink pajama shorts with yellow flowers on them donned her lower half as she threw things about to quiet her mother's plea for a "clean" room.

Ha- Kagome? Clean? Riiiiiight. She was lucky if she didn't spill half her dinner all over her shirt.

With a twirl on her toes she turned around to face her door, about to take the duster to her mother when she stopped, something catching her eye. Turning to the window she saw the form of something bright red. Screeching at the top of her lungs she threw the duster at the thing before realizing it was merely Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, yelping in surprise, (not thinking that his arrival to check on Kagome would mean his getting hit with a strange bird creature), reached forward with his hand and slashed the thing in half. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" A disgruntled pout on his features he lifted his eyes to the girl before him.

Kagome, eyes wide with terror watched him for a moment before letting out a loud scream "SIT!" and leaving the room rambling on about how rude it was for him to sneak up on her and how stupid he is for expecting her to be happy about him just appearing and what if she was naked or something…

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Souta was standing there with an eyebrow raised. "Lose a fight with the duster?" Reaching out he pulled a feather from the cleaning tool from her hair.

Kagome, sighing, shook her head. "Inuyasha's here."

When would he ever learn? You DON'T sneak up on an unsuspecting girl. You DO compliment their cooking, though.

Walking into her kitchen where her mother was cleaning up some dishes from dinner that night, Kagome reached out her hand for an apple on the counter. Kissing her mother on the cheek she smiled and made her way back upstairs and into her room where she found Inuyasha sitting on her bed with an irked expression on his face.

Kagome couldn't help her lips from tweaking at the ends into a smile as she saw him sitting Indian style, arms crossed across his chest and lips in a thin line. He was so adorable when he was mad.

"Alright, Inuyasha, I apologize for sitting you but you shouldn't have snuck up on me!" She scolded and tossed him the red fruit.

Grabbing it with one hand he bit into it and chewed silently. After a few moments Kagome shrugged.

"Okay, if you're not going to talk to me then you can just sit there while I do my homework." She actually had no homework but over the time they had been together she had found that ignoring him was the best way to get his attention.

"When are you coming back?" He slipped in, head turned to the window so he seemed uninterested in what she was doing.

"Tomorrow." She sat down in the chair in front of her desk and watched him for a moment, arm resting on the back of the chair. "Does it need to be tonight?" The tinge of worry was not able to be hidden as her brows furrowed.

Inuyasha turned to her and for a moment she saw something pass over his eyes, she didn't know what but it was there. It was quickly hidden and he shrugged. "I don't know… We're just running out of food is all and you're the one with the ramen."

Kagome sighed. He was useless. "I thought you didn't like my cooking." She slipped in, hoping for a compliment of some sort.

Inuyasha snorted. "It comes in a bag, you don't make it you just heat it up in wa-" Before he could finish his sentence a shoe smacked him in his forehead.

"Inuyasha you are so clueless!" With that, Kagome stampeded over to him and dragged him to the window. "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise. Good bye Inuyasha!" With that she shoved him out the window and closed and locked it, pulling the curtains closed.

Turning off her light and throwing the sheets back on her bed she climbed in with violent motions and attempted to sleep but found that she was unable to until an hour or so later when she had regained her thoughts of Inuyasha being adorable.

She mentally noted to pack some ramen.

((Okay, so how tis? This is my first Inu/Kag fic and I'm gonna try my damndest to keep them IC. I'll try to have chap 2 up soon! RR please!))


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was fuming. She was absolutely positively seething. She glared ahead as she lugged around a backpack full of ramen and other various things she had discovered need for in the Feudal Era. Like a first aid kit. And an inflatable pillow. The weather was beautiful, a warm sunny day. Everyone was alive and well. It seemed as thought Higurashi should have been pleased.

That is if she hadn't drug about five pounds of ramen through the well only to find out that Inuyasha had found plenty of fish earlier that morning and she was now carrying around unnecessary weight.

She had half the mind to throw the entire backpack at him, tell him to eat off nasty smelling fish his whole life, and return back to her time.

But she had half the mind to not do so.

Trudging along the dirt pathway, heat pouring down on her brow where sweat was beginning to glow, she glared at the red clothed half demon in front of her. If he had any sense he'd be carrying the bag, not her.

A little ways in front of him Sango and Miroku were in conversation about their discoveries on their trip to the mountain and Shippou was asleep on Sango's shoulder.

Kagome whimpered lightly, Shippou seeming so lucky to her now that he could simply crawl onto someone's shoulder or be carried around and she had to walk.

"What are you whining about?" Inuyasha spat as he looked over his shoulder.

Eyes squinting in anger, Kagome sped up and passed him, giving him an evil eye as she did so.

"What?"

"SIT!"

""""""""""

Night crept over the horizon earlier than she had remembered a week ago. Summer was about to dawn in her time and she'd be able to devote more time to searching for the jewel shards, but she still had to sneak away to take her tests and study.

As the fire cracked and popped glowing orange and red against the deep purple sky, Kagome looked out towards the tree line that they had been walking by. Something kept her looking back to it but she wasn't sure what. It was a gorgeous wood, but there was something else.

""""""""""""""""""

Two dark brown eyes peered out from the trees with a snarl leaving the lips beneath them. Turning, the body stomped into the ground and continued some way before finding a small beaten down path and continuing on. The girl, the girl could see jewel shards and she had been looking directly at his position all day but not as if she knew for sure he was there.

Bankotsu slung his baby, the Banryuu, over his shoulder and continued on down the path. He would investigate at a later time.

""""""""""""

Kagome blinked open her eyes to the morning sun creeping over the hills around them until it peeled back her eyelids. Groaning, she turned over and landed with her face right in front of Miroku's.

"MIROKU!"

A loud pop sound reached Inuyasha's ears as he perched on a tree limb about a hundred yards away. Looking back he could see the red creep into the skin of the lecherous monk. Growling, Inuyasha bounded back to the group to find Kagome brandishing a pot and Sango ready to throw her Hiratsu right at the monk who was attempting to hide behind the small bush to the side.

"What'd you do this time monk?" Inuyasha snapped, hands on his hips.

Miroku, chuckling nervously looked over the line of the leaves, hands on his head. "Nothing?"

"LIAR!" The two femme's chorused and both threw their weapons in hand at him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Wouldn't he ever learn?

"""""""""""

Kagome shivered in fear. She had no idea what she was going to do! How was she supposed to get out of this mess? She should've stayed in her time! Stupid Inuyasha for pulling her all the way out here!

"Inuyasha! I'm wai-ting!" The taunting voice of Bankotsu made Inuyasha's ears twitch.

Sneering, the half demon brandished his Tetsusaiga in defense. "Leave… Her… Out of this." He warned, his yellow eyes focused on the form of Kagome.

Kagome, face squished in terror, was being held by one arm by the Band of Seven leader while in the other one he was holding his Banryuu to her neck. An interesting predicament.

"I'm afraid that it's a little late for requests… especially that one." A smirk crossed the devilish features of Bankotsu as he held Kagome tight to his side.

_Well at least if he doesn't fight for her, I can take her with me and force her to show me where all the jewel shards are. She serves some purpose yet._ Bankotsu thought to himself as he waited for Inuyasha to move.

Inuyasha shook with anger. How was he going to launch an attack when Kagome was standing right there? He didn't want her to get hurt but he was in no shape to fight at the time. He was still hurt from his battle in the cave with Renkotsu.

But he had to do something…

"Bankotsu! Don't be such a coward and let her go so we can fight!" He yelled out across the ravine.

Bankotsu grinned. He was stupid. Much more stupid than he had thought.

Why, all evidences pointed to that. He fell right for Bankotsu's trap. Walked right into it that afternoon and now here they were, Kagome as his hostage.

"No chance! If you want her back come to the tree in the middle of the woods. You'll know which one it is, it's the tallest. And wait there tomorrow at dawn. I'll be there to fight. The girl will be somewhere else of course, and once you get there I'll tell your friends where she is and they can fetch her. I'll even spare you until they get back so you can die knowing she's alive." An animalistic grin crossed his face.

Kagome let out a yell as Bankotsu made a great leap to a ledge on the cliff behind them and continued up. What was she going to do?

((Chappie numero 2! WOOT WOOT! Alright, I'm making these shorter than normal stuff- if you read my other stuff –because I have this one scene in particular I want to get to and these are just leading up to it. RR!))


End file.
